This invention is directed towards an apparatus for the high speed installation of handles onto a container such as carton stock. A variety of handle installation equipment is known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,095,683 to Roberts describes a method and apparatus for installing bayonet handles into carton blank stock. Recent improvements in new handle designs and features are not readily compatible with existing handle applicator equipment. Therefore, there is room for variation and improvement within the art of applicator equipment for installing handles.